Sister Dear
by snowflower90
Summary: After discovering that he had a half-sister, Alfred sets out to be the best big brother. Meanwhile Maddie is trying to find the norm in life again. Can her brother and the outgoing albino help her out? Or will Al just get in the way? Fem!CanadaxPrussia. Slow burn (hopefully).
1. Two Worlds on Course for Collision

**A/N: Okay, yes I know I have like a billion stories going but in my defense it is the fault of my over active writer's brain. Anyways, you aren't here to listen to me ramble about having too many story ideas.**

 **Without further wait... TADA!**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Two Worlds on Course for Collision**

 **Monday Noon, America**

"Dudes! I have some huge news," Alfred announced as he flopped do between and already annoyed Brit and a less than enthusiastic Chinese senior. Their lunch table was packed with students from all over the world. Most of them had moved to America because their parents had a hand in some of the big corporations around the area. The outspoken blond had quickly become friends with a wide variety of these teens due to his father being a large influencer in several of the businesses.

"If it's about another sale at McDonald's, I swear I will get Elizabeta to beat you with her frying pan during Home Ec today," the British teen rolled his eyes before taking a bite out of some unrecognizable food. At least Alfred assumed it was supposed to be food.

"Well, there is a sale… But that's not the news I wanted to share. I have a…" The blond paused for dramatic effect. "Sister."

All eyes were on him when he announced this. Shortly after the whole table burst into a fit of laughter.

Gilbert let out a snort once he regained his composure, "Good one, Al. But we all know your mom isn't able to have anymore kids. So, unless you've been hiding her in your basement for the past fifteen years, I doubt you do."

With his blue eyes narrowed, Alfred let out a huff. "I'm telling you dudes the truth. Technically, she's only my half-sister."

At this his French friend's ears perked up. "Honhon, a scandal?"

"So, apparently not long after I was born my father had a business trip to one of his companies in Canada. Well, while he was there he had an affair with some lady. She ended up pregnant and had a girl. After my mom found out she was like super mad but she was also concerned about my father's image, since he was just taking over the family business. So after Mom and Dad worked things out between them, they made a deal with the other woman. If she kept the affair and child on the down low, then my father would pay enough to support them both until the girl was out of college."

The whole group fell silent for a while. Of course they all felt inclined to believe the American now, due to the fact they all figured he wasn't intelligent enough to come up with a story like this on his own. Plus, he would never slander his father's name for a stupid prank.

Francis was the first to break the silence. "Mon amie, how did you find out? The have obviously been keeping it a secret for a long time if you are only finding out now."

"They told me at supper last night."

"Why now though?" The British sophomore eyed him curiously.

After he swallowed his mouthful of cheeseburger, the teen stated seriously, "Because she is moving in with us."

"WHAT?!" The whole group said in unison, earning stares from other tables and a glare from the supervising teacher.

"Apparently her mother passed away and the only blood relative she has left is our father. Remember how I told you that my parents were arguing the other night?"

"How could we forget, aru? You complained about it all day," Yao grumbled.

Alfred stuck out his tongue out at the Chinese teen. "Well that's what they were arguing about. My mom said that we should take her in. Mom always wanted a daughter and since she is unable to have more children, she is all for having her. However, Father didn't want to disrupt our family all of the sudden. I guess that changed after he spoke with the girl on the phone though, because the next day he booked a flight to Quebec. He leaves in the morning. The funeral is Wednesday and after they get everything else straightened out, they should be here Friday night."

Crumpling up his paper bad the bushy browed teen commented. "Bloody hell, Alfred. Your family is a down right mess right now."

"It's awesome and not awesome all at the same time," the self-proclaimed Prussian stated before popping his last grape into his mouth.

With a dreamy look in his eyes, Francis asked, "Is she a cutie?"

"I don't know. They didn't even tell me her name, let alone see a picture of her. Even if she is, you are keeping your hands off her," the American snapped.

"Will we get to meet her, aru?"

"Yeah. Dad's already enrolled her here. She starts next Tuesday. Since I got held back in kindergarten we are in the same grade." He got oddly quiet for a few minutes before adding, "You know, as much as it sucks just finding out now, I think it's also exciting. I finally get to be a big brother."

Arthur, Yao and Gilbert exchanged looks that said 'Oh boy, it's going to his head.' Before anything else could be said the bell rang and everyone hurried off to class.

* * *

 **Friday Morning, Canada**

"Hurry up, Madeline. We'll be leaving shortly," the man who apparently was her father called from the adjacent room.

"Oui, Papa," the blonde shouted as loud as she could, which in reality wasn't any louder than a normal spoken tone.

She looked around her empty bedroom and sighed. The room that was once filled with colorful pictures and posters, now seemed dull and colorless. She had grew up in this room and now she was abandoning it to move to a new country, where she didn't know a single person. Even the people she was going to be living with were complete strangers.

Her father had been kind enough and helped get everything settled, but still he was a someone she had no clue about. He was now telling her that she had a half brother and that his wife was excited to welcome her into their home. While Madeline was happy that she had somewhere safe to go, she was also filled with a deep sadness. Not only was she having to leave the one place she knew but she was having to do it without her mother.

After taking in one last glance around her room, she let out one last sigh. Madeline picked up her last box and carried it to the pile in the living room.

"The movers will take care of the rest." Mr. Jones assured her. "Do you have your travel bag ready?"

"Oui, Papa." The young girl said picking up said bag. "Are you sure it's okay that I take Kuma to live with us? I mean it took mom years to agree to even let me have a dwarf polar bear."

"It's fine, Madeline. Besides I have friends who have even stranger tastes in pets. At least he has proven to not be a threat and it would be wrong of me to tear you two apart. Especially in the current circumstances. So, don't be concerned about it." The middle aged man reassured her.

She bent down in front of the pet carrier. Of course, Kumajiro was giving her angry looks. He never took well to being locked in any type of cage. The cub sized white bear was about to say something to Madeline but she put her finger in front of her mouth to hush him.

"Don't want Papa to change his mind now." She told the bear, who nodded in agreement. Madeline knew that even if he hadn't agreed to letting her keep the polar bear, Kumajiro would have found her one way or another. They just had that type of connection. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Ready to leave, Madeline?" Her newly discovered father asked as he headed for the door.

Slipping into her favorite maple leaf overcoat on, Madeline moved to follow him out the door to her new life.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't forget to review because it gives me fuel!**


	2. When They Collide

**A/N: First I would like to apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I had intended for it to be longer but then it just turned out like this. But anyways, yay! Maddie and Alfred finally get to meet. I have a goal for all of the stories I am working on right now, to update regularly. However, work started back up so I ask that you will be patient with me.**

 **Also, a big thanks to my reviewers: Fairylust, Kramburg, and purplebunnysrock01. You gave me fuel to write faster. Also a big thanks to everyone who followed the story.**

 **Well, enough babbling... Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: When They Collide**

 **Friday Night, America**

Alfred and his mother had decided to meet his father and half-sister at the airport. He was discovering that it was hard to contain his excited nervous feelings, so he took to passing the length of the waiting area. His father had called shortly before their flight had left and said that everything seemed to be going according to schedule. If that was the case they should have been there twenty minutes earlier.

"Alfred, stop that. You are going to drive me insane. Sit down." His mother scolded lightly.

"Why haven't they landed yet? He said everything was on time."

The woman let out a sigh. "There could have been a delay after they got on the plane dear. He wouldn't have been able to let us know at that point."

"Attention. Flight 172 is preparing to land. Please wait patiently for the passengers to depart." The speaker directly above him crackled.

His mother let out a dignified laugh. "See son, there was nothing to worry about."

Alfred stopped and stared out the window hoping to get a glimpse of this mysterious girl that shared the same father as him. But unfortunately for the glasses wearing blond when they plane landed the unloading dock was located on the opposite side.

After nearly another twenty minutes, Alfred spotted his father coming through the terminal but he didn't see anyone with him. In the pit of his stomach he worried that his half-sister was lost somewhere. He turned to his mother to ask where the girl was but by the look on her face he knew that she had arrived.

Standing beside their father was a petite girl that had long blonde hair pulled into two low ponytails. Her bangs were pulled back out of her face with maple leaf shaped hair clips on either side. As they approached Alfred noticed that her eyes almost had a lavender hue to them. She was wearing a knee length pastel pink dress with white tights and boots that were almost to her knees. Over her dress she wore a red overcoat that had maple leaves printed around the bottom.

The American teen was amazed at how adorable she looked even though he was only a year older than her. He wanted to protect her and he knew that he would have to as soon as Francis saw her.

"Hello Father." Alfred greeted when they finally were within a reasonable distance.

"Alfred, it's good to see you." The older male greeted. He turned to the girl next to him. "This is Madeline. Madeline, this is Alfred and my wife, Malinda."

The girl gave everyone a soft smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Oh my dear, the pleasure is all ours. Come, come. Let's get your bags and head home." Alfred's mother gushed over the teen.

Before Madeline could be pulled away by Mrs. Jones, her husband cleared his throat. "Malinda, I need to speak with you for a minute." She nodded and they took a few steps to the side.

While they were having what looked like a very serious conversation, Alfred and Madeline were left standing there awkwardly.

"So, um, nice to meet you?" Alfred said.

"Of course." She whispered. "What do you think they are talking about?"

"No clue but our father looks like he is going to get beat any second now."

Within seconds of this observation, his mother whacked her husband across the arm and shrieked. "You let her what?!"

"Honey, it's not dangerous. I mean…" His voice got low again but Madeline knew exactly what they were talking about.

"Kuma…" She whispered. "Does Mrs. Jones not like animals?"

The other blond teen shrugged. "It depends. What kind of animal?"

"A dwarf polar bear."

His blue eyes widened. "You have a pet polar bear? That is so cool."

"I don't think your mother agrees."

"Dad will talk her into it. Plus, she won't be able to say no to you for quite a long time," Alfred laughed.

Madeline eyed him curiously. "Why not?"

"Only because you're her dream come true. Mom always wanted a daughter." A smile spread across Alfred's face.

He could tell the girl wanted to ask him something, but when his parents started approaching she refrained from doing so.

"Alright you two, let's go get the luggage and head home." Mrs. Jones told the teens.

Alfred noticed that Madeline tensed up. "Excuse me." Her voice was almost a whisper. "What about Kuma?"

"Oh yes. Your father will get the bear while we get the rest of the bags."

"Okay. I was worried that he would be sent away, since you two were arguing." Madeline looked down sadly.

Alfred's mother let out a laugh. "Of course not, dear. Your father just failed to tell me beforehand and that is why I was upset. Now move along, both of you." She began to usher the teens towards the baggage return. "It's getting late and we need to get you settled in."

* * *

 **Friday Night, The Jones' Residence**

"Are you sure you don't want me to help?" The mother of Alfred asked.

Madeline nodded. "Oui, madam. I don't want to be anymore of a burden than I already am."

"Oh, honey, you are not a burden." Malinda reassured the young blonde. "If you need anything I will be in the kitchen."

After Malinda left the room Madeline let out a big sigh. The room was rather boring because he had insisted that she wanted to decorate the room with her own belongings. At least that way the Canadian would feel somewhat at home. There were only two pieces of furniture in the room, a queen size bed and a medium sized vanity. In the closet there were a few hangers and some drawer like compartments. It didn't take her long to unpack her luggage since she had only packed a weeks worth of clothes. Her father had arranged for the rest of her belongings to be delivered on Monday, while the rest of her mother's belongings would be placed in a storage unit to be dealt with at a later time.

As she hung up the last dress, Maddie heard the pitter-patter of little paws enter her room. "Good evening, Kumacheerio."

The white polar bear, whose actual name is Kumajiro, crawled onto her bed and flopped down. "Who are you?"

"Madeline," a smile ghosted her lips. "Your owner, silly."

"What are you doing?" The child like voice asked.

"Unpacking. Trying to get settled in." A yawn escaped from the young teen.

"You should sleep."

"I know but I'm afraid I will dream of maman."

"Why afraid?" The bear tilted his head to the side.

At the thought tears speckled her eyes. "Because I miss her so much. I know I will just be disappointed when I wake up and I can't control any of it." She picked up the fluffy white ball of fur and sat down on her bed. Burying her face in Kumajiro's fur she let out a sob. "I already miss home. I just want this to be the dream and not the other way around."

"I miss maman too." The bear attempted to hug her back.

Before long both Madeline and her Kumajiro had fallen asleep. What Madeline didn't know was that although she lost someone special, she was about to gain even more friends that would become irreplaceable and a brother who would always have her back. Even when she didn't necessarily want him to.

* * *

 **A/N: In case you didn't know...**

 **maman: Mommy**

 **Review if you choose to do so.**


	3. Milkshakes & Ice Skates

**A/N: Goood Evening everyone! A big thank you to all who have favorited and followed this story so far. You guys are awesome.**

 **What's this... you say the description says there is PruCan in here? *squints and puts hand over eyes* Oh yes... I think I see it in the distance. Soon... Soon.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. Some sibling bonding time.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Milkshakes & Ice Skates**

 **Saturday Morning, The Jones' Residence**

As she woke up, Madeline was slightly confused. The room was unfamiliar and nearly empty. When her brain was aware enough to remember what had taken place over the previous month, she frowned. Figuring that she would be expected to get up soon, she crawled out of bed carefully so she wouldn't wake her sleeping white fur-ball.

After quickly taking a shower she returned to her room to pick out her outfit for the day. Not knowing what the weather was supposed to be like, Madeline settled for a pair of Capri leggings and the tan sweater that her mother had bought for her right before she had come down sick. The memory of her mother brought tears to her eyes and a lump to her throat.

Normally she would have let herself crawl back into bed and cry until there were no tears left, but she heard the bathroom door slam. Madeline didn't want these strangers to see her as weak, so she wiped the tears away and swallowed the lump away.

Quickly she pulled her blonde curly locks into two pigtails and clipped her bangs back with her favorite maple leaf hair clips. Checking one last time for any evidence of her crying she noticed something that she didn't like. Her mother wouldn't like it either, but she wasn't sure how to fix it just yet. Madeline's lavender eye that had once been filled with life now looked as though they were a void of despair.

Seeing herself like that only made her consider crawling back into bed even more. However, that train of thought came to a halt when someone came bursting through her door.

"Goooooood morning, sis!" Alfred greeted, a little loud for Madeline's taste. "Ready for an exciting day? Mom said that Dad has a meeting today and that she is going to be busy, so we can do whatever we want. So, what do you want to do?"

Madeline stared at the blond. "Umm… I don't know."

"Well, what do you like to do? We can pretty much do anything. If it's not close enough to bike to, we can always have one of the drivers take us somewhere." The American teen laughed.

"One of the drivers?! There's more than one? We have drivers?" Madeline asked quietly in disbelief.

"Of course we have drivers. Who do you think takes us to school or place when the parents are too busy?"

"I… Well, I always just took the city bus or walked." The Canadian girl looked around as she followed Alfred to the kitchen.

Now that it was daylight and she wasn't half asleep, the house seemed rather large. There was a hallway on the second floor that seemed to go on forever. There were doorways lining the hallway on either side. On the ground floor, there was a large open area with a giant chandelier. To the west of the spiral staircase was yet another hallway that led to the family room, study, and many other rooms. On the opposite side was the doorway that led to the kitchen, pantry, dining room and other areas.

Madeline couldn't help feeling as though this house was a cliche for any rich family. "Um, Alfred?"

"Huh?" He peeked out from behind a cabinet door.

"What does Papa do?" She asked, her voice almost as quiet as a whisper. "I mean it seems he is very rich."

"Oh yeah. He is an investor, influencer and owns a few business chains. Mom also works too. She has her own fashion line." The teen laughed. "Which means as soon as you get settled in she is going to have you try on all of her latest stuff. They both are busy a lot of the time so there is no need to worry about it too much."

"Oh," Madeline stated.

After the half-siblings ate some cereal and toast, Alfred placed the dishes in the sink and headed toward the family room. Maddie followed him in and took a look around. Quickly she noticed a large shelf filled with family pictures. Most looked as though they were from vacations but their was one that caught her eye. A smiling Alfred, probably around seven years old, holding a silver trophy. Beside the picture sat the trophy itself. Inscribed on the plaque were the words:

2nd Place  
North America Junior  
Hockey League  
January 24, 20XX

Letting out a little gasp, Madeline turned to face Alfred, who was mashing buttons as he played Super Smash Bros. "Al, I know what I want to do today."

* * *

 **Saturday Afternoon, Ice Rink**

Alfred had to admit that he was a little shocked when Madeline told him that she wanted to spend the day ice skating. It wasn't the fact that she wanted to skate. It was the way she asked. Her voice wasn't the shy, quiet tone that was starting to get use to. Her voice had almost a normal volume and the sad look in her had turned into a look of determination and something else that he couldn't quite place.

It had been nearly three hours since they had arrived at the complex. Both of them agreed to a question and answer game to get to know each other. Throughout the course of the game Alfred discovered that they had a lot in common. He especially surprised at how much of a hockey lover she was. Apparently she had played hockey for most of her life. She had even played on the co-ed team in her younger years.

"You're going to be mad," Maddie giggled. "But yesterday wasn't the first time we met."

Alfred cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I just realized it this morning but you know that hockey trophy you won at the N.A. Junior League when you were like seven?" Alfred nodded as he took a large gulp of his chocolate milkshake. "I participated in that tournament too. Only my team won… gold."

"NO WAY," Alfred said after he finally recovered from choking on the milkshake he inhaled. "So, your saying that we were in the same place at one point and we had no clue that we were siblings."

"Yes," Madeline smiled. "At least we finally got to meet for real now."

"Heck yeah!" Alfred said with a wide grin.

After sitting in silence sipping on their milkshakes for a few minutes Madeline looked at Alfred.

"Al, can I ask a question about your mother?" She looked down at her maple flavored shake.

"Shoot."

"Last night you said that I was her dream come true because she couldn't have anymore children. Why is that?"

"Oh yeah. When I was born there were some major complications and she had to have a hysterectomy. But, hey, she survived, so she counts that as a blessing everyday." Alfred shrugged. "That's why we think our dad had the affair because of all the emotional stress they were going through at the time."

"Maman always did say Papa was a sad man when they met."

"Hey, you know there is something about you that confuses me."

"Oh, really? What's that?" Maddie eyed him curiously.

"Mom said that we they provided enough money for you and your mom to live comfortably. Why did you act so surprised that we are rich?"

"That's because Maman never let on that we had a lot of money. I think she put a lot of it in a savings account for my education." Madeline looked thoughtful.

Her half-brother could tell that some of the new information was bothering her but he was at a loss for how to comfort her. The most he could think of right now was distracting her from it, so he invited her back onto the ice in hopes that she would cheer up again.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't for get to leave a review if you wish to do so!**

 **Also, Childish Matters, When the Beast Calls and The Lessons They Learn will hopefully be on the road to updating soon. So if you follow those I thank you for your patients.**


	4. Memories Will Make You Stronger

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry that it took me so long to post. In February I was sick for most of the month and low on energy. My plans were to catch up in March but I came down sick again at the beginning of my spring break and had a bad case of writer's block.**

 **But now I am back and have this chapter and the next two planned out exactly how I want them. So, hopefully more regular posts.**

 **Plus Summer Break is just around the corner, so I will be able to write more.**

 **Also, special thanks to Kramburg and Purplebunnysrock01 for your awesome reviews.**

 _ **Any French you see in this chapter will be translated at the end of the**_ **chapter.**

 **Also, read the author's note at the end for an important message.**

 **~Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Memories Will Make You Stronger**

 **Monday Lunchtime, School**

"Alfred, I swear I am going to beat you if you don't calm down." The angry Brit scolded.

"But I didn't say anything," the blue-eyed blond whined as he sat down his tray that was heaping with food. The American was worried about his friend's mood. Sure it was Monday and of course he knew Arthur was stressed out because of his upcoming tests. Alfred just couldn't understand why the bushy eyebrowed man was so cranky towards him.

Next to him Arthur closed his eyes and rubbed his temples as if he he were trying to ward of a headache. "I heard you all the way across the bloody canteen. Please, for my sake be quiet."

"You okay, bro?" _Definitely not acting normal._

"I have a massive headache and I'm beyond knackered. I had to stay up nearly the whole night in order to finish that bloody paper for my World History class." The Englishman grumbled.

The American looked in pity at his friend. "Didn't you have time over the weekend to do that paper?"

With a weak chuckle, Arthur answered. "I had to watch the little urchin."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about Peter. How's the brat doing anyway?"

Arthur just shrugged and proceeded to say, "Annoying as usual. He's actually made a decent group of friends and spends most of his time with them. He somehow ended up grounded this weekend and both of my parents had a meetings, so I was stuck with the git."

"Dude, that's rough. It's almost like you were totally grounded too." The taller blond laughed.

Refusing to meet his friend's gaze, the Brit said, "Well…"

After realizing the implications of the other teen's response, Alfred couldn't help but gasp. "Really?! What could goody-two-shoes Arthur have possibly done to get grounded for the weekend?"

"Shut up, you git. You don't have to tell the entire school." A blush of embarrassment tainted the teen's cheeks. "For the record it wasn't my fault. It was that stupid frog's."

"Francis' fault?" The American questioned, slightly entertained by his best friend's reaction. "I can't wait to hear this story." An amused grin spread across his face.

Emerald eyes looked in every other direction to avoid direct contact. "Well you're not going to bloody hear it."

Alfred was about to press the matter but when he noticed thin fingers wrapping around the Brit's shoulders he kept his mouth shut.

"Hon hon hon. You're not going to tell him how you were screaming my name before you got us caught."

The next sound that came from beside Alfred was a smack that reverberated across the cafeteria. Their table got stares from all around them which wasn't unusual. As more of the teens' friends joined, the stares lessened and eventually vanished.

"Bloody wanker, don't make it sound like that." Arthur crossed his arms and turned the other way.

"What do you mean, Angleterre? I am only stating what happened." The French sophomore said as he sat down across from them.

"Did something happen after meine awesome party on Friday?" The group's hyper-active albino asked with a mischievous grin.

"If you mean this wanker got us caught by my parents, then yes. If you mean anything else, then absolutely not!" Arthur grumbled and placed his head on the table to avoid the gaze of his friends.

"Will someone please explain what is going on?" Alfred huffed.

"Oui," Francis answered. "Friday, Gilbert threw a party and and it was très amusant. Someone," He looked at Ivan, who had a mischievous smile. "Spiked the drink and Angleterre had a little too much. I took him home and of course we had to sneak in since someone wasn't in his right mind. Anyway, trying to get a drunk Angleterre through his window quietly is impossible. He started yelling at me and woke his mère up. She was très en colère. Madame Kirkland even called ma mère and I am confined to my house for the next three weeks."

The Brit glared at his French frenemy. "Maybe if you weren't trying to make a pass I wouldn't have yelled at you."

"I wasn't. You wouldn't go through so I was trying to push you through." Francis sighed.

"Whatever," Arthur crossed his arms. "You got off easy compared to me."

"What do you mean?" Alfred said after taking his last bite.

"I have babysitting duty for the next two months and I am not allowed to go out for the same amount of time unless it is to take Peter somewhere or for school."

"Arthur-san, I am sorry to hear that," the Japanese freshman patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"Yo, Kiku. When did you get here?" The blue-eyed blond seemed to brighten up a bit more.

"Half-way through Francis-san's story. Oh, Ivan-san, my brother is looking for you. He wants you to help with his senior presentation. He told me to send you to the library if I found you." Kiku told their Russian friend.

A smile spread across the tallest teen's face. "Da, I will go see comrade Yao." Without even saying another word, Ivan got up and began his search for Kiku's elder brother.

A few moments went by and the table was unusually quiet. It was partly because the Italians were absent, Arthur was sulking and refusing to speak to Francis, and Gilbert was too involved in his phone to make a peep. Everyone else was either intent on finishing their lunch or checking their phones. Lunchtime was the only time they were permitted to having their phones out. Any other time, they had to sneak around to glance or type out a reply.

Alfred had just loaded up some game that Kiku had told him about when Francis broke the silence. "So, Alfred, you haven't told us anything about your sœur. What is she like?"

"Oh yeah!" Alfred replied loudly, which resulted in a wack from his green-eyed friend. "She is totally amazing. We found out that we have actually met before when we were little and we just didn't know it. Even though at first she seemed really girly and shy, she totally surprised me and is super into hockey. We even went to the ice rink on Saturday because Mom and Dad had work all day."

"What does she look like?" The French sophomore asked curiously.

"You'll find out tomorrow at lunch. She's already agreed to meeting all of my friends. Maddie really wanted to come today so she wouldn't have to ne home alone but Mom told her that she still needed to get a few things in order before she could start school here. Plus, she still needed to put her room together since her stuff just arrived this morning."

"Well, I can't wait to meet her." Francis smiled.

"You're going to keep your hands off her. You have to stay five feet away from her at all times."

"Mon dieu, what have I ever done to make you so against me?" Francis said with a hurt look on his face.

The teen glared at the Frenchman. "I know your reputation. I am going to protect my sister from people like you."

"Well, I never." The long haired youth huffed, clearly offended.

* * *

 **Monday Evening, The Jones' Residences**

Alfred arrived home after basketball practice to find his mother in the kitchen cooking. After he changed and cleaned up he returned to find Malinda finishing up the last few preparations to serve their evening meal.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hello, Alfred. Did you have a good day at school?"

"Yep. Mr. Quincy said we should get our test scores back tomorrow and then we'll start preparing for winter midterms." Alfred answered trying to sneak a bite of his mother's cheesy potatoes.

"I know my son is not trying to sneak a bite before it had even touched the table. Now go get your sister so we can eat." She scolded, wacking him on the back of his head with her pot holder.

He headed upstairs towards the bedroom area to summon his half-sister to the dining room. Like his usual self, he burst through Madeline's bedroom door without knocking.

As soon as he entered the room he could tell that something wasn't right. He paused to take in the view of the previously empty room. Everything had a very Canadian feel to it. Alfred knew that he had no place to say anything about her choice of decoration considering his was patriotic for his own country. Aside from the abundance of Canadian decor she also had several pictures placed around the room giving it more of a personal look.

Then Alfred noticed the one thing that had made the atmosphere of the room feel completely off. Sitting in the middle of her queen-sized bed was Madeline looking intently at the photo-book that was resting on her legs. Alfred could tell that she had been crying for some time even though he couldn't see her face, which was covered by her mess of blond hair.

Although his usual internal energy wanted him to shout out for her to come to dinner and cheer up, he couldn't bring himself to do that. Instead the blue-eyed blond carefully took a seat on the foot of her bed and tentatively asked, "Are you okay, Maddie?"

Without even looking up a shaky voice replied, "Oui. I'm fine. Sorry to make… to make you concerned." Before he could say anything, he heard two watery thuds hit the plastic page covers.

"Maddie, you can talk to me. I know we haven't know each other that long but sometimes it's better to talk things out." Alfred tried to reassure her, using the best 'big brother' tone he could come up with.

"I miss her. I just want to forget. It hurts too much." Madeline's voice trembled. "Why did this have to happen? Please let me forget."

A pain of sympathy spread through the American's chest. Seeing this girl so desperately wanting to forget her mother, forget her pain, made him remember a time he had experienced a similar pain. Granted the connection was nowhere as close as a mother-daughter relationship, it still left a hole in his heart that took years to heal.

"No." He said firmly. "You are not allowed to forget."

Bloodshot, puffy violet eyes looked up at him in shock. "W-what?"

"I said you are not allowed to forget her. Wouldn't it be worse if you forgot why you have a hole in your heart? Wouldn't it be worse if it could never heal?"

Wiping her tears away with her sleeve, Madeline started back at the boy in front of her. "What are you talking about?"

"Those memories of your mom are exactly what is going to heal the hurt that they are causing right now." The boy informed her.

"How do you know? You have both of your parents. Don't lecture me on loss." Maddie whispered as she glared at him.

 _Well that was unexpected but at least she is listening._ Alfred straightened up. "Well, I lost someone just as important five years ago. And you know what, my memories of him made me stronger and helped me heal. Just like the memories of your mom will for you. You might hurt now but later you will be thankful you still have them."

He watched as Madeline processed what he had just said. She looked down at the photo-book and carefully wiped the teardrops off of it.

"You know," Alfred said unusually quiet. "Sometimes even talking about it helps the healing start faster."

The Canadian just sat there silently.

"Before I was ten there was an elderly man who lived next door. He was one of our father's friends. I used to help him in his garden a lot and he became like a grandfather to me. He would teach me about taking care of plants and I would show him my skill for whatever sport I was in at the time. He even taught me how to play poker. Dad was so mad at him. Eventually he got sick like all old people do and he ended up passing away. I thought my world was was falling apart." Alfred swallowed the lump that had developed in his throat. "But you know the one thing Davie always used to tell me. He said, ' Alfred, with that energy and attitude, you are going to change the world and be a hero.' That is what kept me going and has still kept me going even today. My memories of that crazy old man."

There were another few minutes of silence and Alfred feared that nothing had changed. But then, Madeline broke the stillness. "Thank you, Al. I'm sorry you had to see that, but I'm feeling better now. You're right, I shouldn't forget Maman because she is too important to forget."

He saw a small smile form on her lips as she wiped the rest of her tears away looking as if she was remembering a happy moment from a time that had long passed. Alfred didn't want to interrupt but he knew if he didn't get her downstairs soon his own mother would be coming up to find them.

"Uh, Maddie. Mom wanted me to tell you it was dinner time." Lavender eyes peeked back at him. "You're in for a real treat. She cooked tonight."

Closing her photo-book, she slowly got up from her bed and gave him a sweet smile. "Let's not keep her waiting then."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Translations:**

très amusant- very amusing  
mère- mother  
très en colère- very angry  
ma mère- my mother  
sœur- sister  
Mon dieu- My god/goodness

 **Also, please don't kill me over the Davie part!**


End file.
